One Year
by daydreamgirl14
Summary: It has been one year. A year of changes. A year of discovery. A year of learning.


**A.N. It's been forever since I have posted or updated any story. This is just a little drabble one shot thing I came up with here in the middle of the night. I wrote this because I've been meaning to write something like this, and it was something I really needed to get off my chest. I did base this off my life so please don't say anything like this is stupid or something. I was wondering which archive to upload this to (I didn't really give the characters names) but then I remembered my story, _One Week Of Happiness_, which I haven't updated since around Christmas time. I'm really sorry about that. I honestly have no excuse. Sorry again. Back to the story. I have no real pairing for this so you can choose yourself. Tell me in your review (please review) what pairing you were thinking of in this. I guess I'm done with this. Enjoy! :)**

The scar on my heart will forever be there.

The girl turned to look at the boy. The boy wasn't a normal boy. He was her ex-boyfriend. Memories began rushing through her head. The texts. The pokes. The teasing. The short treasured moments. All memories she'd rather forget. But no matter what, she couldn't bring herself to leave it behind.

'This is silly,' she told herself. 'Completely stupid.'

The girl spent night after night pitying herself after her broke up with her via text message. Parents didn't approve. The girl felt like she should have seen this coming. He was a year older than her, graduating that year. One of the texts he sent her said about how he couldn't wait to enter high school: enter a new chapter of his life, make new friends, see the hot he even take their relationship seriously? Sure, he would be sweet and make her feel special, but still. Would he have broken it off once he graduated, no intention of wanting to even try to continue? These are questions that would haunt the girl's mind, never to be answered.

They broke up two days after her birthday. She spent weeks crying herself to sleep but never showing her internal tears and scars, automatically planting a smile on her face around others.

She went to the boy's best friend to talk about it. He made her smile and helped her speak about it jokingly. Though he ex's best friend didn't know it, he really helped her, and she owed him more than he knew. She now knew what his girlfriend saw in him. At school, she told a few friends who she wanted to let it all out to. It never happened. She just got around to telling them about the relationship. They were squealing, hyped up and congratulated her until she told them that it lasted for only a week. She began to loose her courage and left it at that.

For a year, she kept it all that bottled up. Over the months, the pain began to dull. He graduated, and she continued on with school, studying hard to make her parents proud though a bit more outspoken than before. Random nights her mind would wander, and he would pop into her head, causing the rush of sadness to come over her.

The girl returned to the present, looking at her current boyfriend. It was eight months until she decided to move on and try her luck with another guy. Plus, all of their friends where trying to get them together once they found out the boy developed a crush on the girl. She didn't believe it, and said that she would say yes if he did ask her out by the end of the school day. Everyone told him and would constantly remind him of how much time was left. He never asked her out. She thought more about it. Maybe it would be better than the first. She did used to like him awhile back before gong up. She ended up asking him the day before vacation started. In the beginning, she wouldn't put her all into it even though he did. He never asked questions, but it made her feel more guilty. She just didn't want to get hurt. Her and her current boyfriend had been together for three months, four in a couple of weeks.

In the present, she iss at a school event, talent show to be precise, and she saw him: her ex-boyfriend. While looking for a friend, she spotted him. It pained her. Giving up the search, she went to her boyfriend and his friend who was with his one year younger brother. They were to go after a dozen acts, but she couldn't bare to look at her ex's face one more time. He corrupted her, and she knows it. Deep down, she knows she still loves him, but it will never work out. They left it on an awkward note, not even able to say even a simple hi to one another. What makes it worse for the girl is that a couple of her friends talk about how she should go back to her ex though she is perfectly happy with her boyfriend now.

With the group of three boys, she joked around with them and sang along to others' song selections, laughing, using it as a distration. The image of her ex's face flashed through her mind. The girl immediately frowned. Bringing her knees to her chest, she placed her head down and stopped singing. Why did the day of the talent show have to be the mark of the one year of her biggest mistake of her life?

The action didn't go unnoticed by her boyfriend. "Hey. You okay?"

She did what she always did when someone asked her that. Smiling that usual fake smile of hers, she nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine."

He looked at her, not buying her answer. Raising an eyebrow, he asked, "You sure?"

The false smile disappeared. If there was one thing her boyfriend was, it is stubborn, and she might as well come clean at least once in her life. She shook her head.

"What's wrong? Did I do something?" She inwardly smiled. He always asked that if she seemed upset. It was tedious at times, but she knew he meant allowed the smile to show on her face.

"No, you didn't do anything. It's just-" Her ex's image flashed before her again. "Something on my mind," she finished.

"What is it?" That's where the girl drew the line. She trusted him and all, but she didn't want to be pitied. She didn't want to be treated like a porcelain doll, always with a chance of breaking into a million pieces.

"Nothing."

"Tell me," he began to pester.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

She sighed. "Fine. I'll tell you later. Promise."

"I'm keeping you to that promise," he jokingly reminded her.

She grinned. "I know." It's still a promise she needs to fulfill.

If she were to choose one right on the spot, she would be stuck deciding forever. Her ex was her first love. He made her feel special and always had the sweetest things to say. She knew she could talk to him about anything, though choose out of her free will not to. Her current boyfriend was always her friend, though at first considered a brother. She had to admit she did like him before she got with her ex but gave him up after believing it would be no use, never believing they would ever be together. He let her be more outspoken as with her ex, she would take comfort in the silence. They both have corny but cute things to say and have the ability to make her smile: a true smile, unlike the fake ones she keeps plastered to her face.

And to think this all happened in the course of a year.

It has been one year. A year of changes. A year of discovery. A year of learning.

**A.N. So who would you rather go for? The ex or her boyfriend? What pairing does this remind you of? What this a good story? Please review! I don't mind criticism. Just no flames.**


End file.
